Girls of Fudomine
by mikkimikka
Summary: Autumn spells the end of the tennis season and brings to Fudomine a new meaning to the word love. features well thought out OCs. Pairings include KiriharaxAnxKamio, IbuxOC?, MizukixOC, and other possible pairings both het and BL
1. Chapter 1

AN: I plan to take really good care of this fic. Handling an OC is a very delicate art.

Dedicated: to all my Fudomine lovers. aka my friends Ange Noir and Whitney and anyone who reads this fic

Girls of Fudomine

Chapter 1: Tachibana An, Kobayashi Tenko, Hiboshi Natsuki, Takada Shuuko

Fudomine was an unseeded and unknown public junior high at the start of An Tachibana's second year there, but by the time summer ended all of that changed. By then the Boy's tennis team climbed the National ranks and left a place there for the tradition to continue on until next year. It was something to be very proud of, even if they didn't win the season. Besides, with all of the team besides her brother being 2nd years, it was safe to say Fudomine would be a force to reckon with in the next tennis season.

Until then, it was time to settle back into the monotony of life without tennis, or at least without the tournaments, as the street courts stayed active as long as weather remained favorable. And boy was the weather favorable.

A sighed and tugged at the collar of her sailor school uniform. It was the beginning of September and so the heat was still getting to them. All the windows in the classroom were open and yet the heat was still unbearable. She stared out of the window and watched as outside the 3rd years were in gym class. She saw her brother from where she sat, but she knew better than to wave. If she did her teacher would know she wasn't paying attention.

"Tachibana-san."

An immediately faced the front of the class. Ok, so even without staring out of the window she was busted.

"Yes!" she yelped eliciting a few giggles from the others in the class.

"Read from page 64 please," the teacher commanded.

An fumbled with her book and turned to the pages, ignoring the stares and mockery of her classmates. If only lunch would get here. An normally had no problems keeping up in class, but the heat was slowing her brain down to a dull roar. She forced such complaints from her mind as she began to read from the text. It was no use disobeying at any rate. She was too smart for that.

--

It was finally the lunch break and An Tachibana was happy to be relieved from the duty of listening to Morita-sensei go on and on and on about equations. She was joined at her desk by her 3 friends; Natsuki Hiboshi, Tenko Kobayashi, and Shuuko Takada.

"Ugh, that was the longest lecture ever!" Natsuki Hiboshi groaned as she planted her face in her desk.

Natsuki was the friend that An knew the longest since she only lived a few houses down the street and met as soon as the moving truck appeared at the house. She also was the most spunky of the group and always spoke her mind. In fact, when An first met Seigaku's Tomoka Osakada, she immediately thought of Natsuki's antics. Natsuki also often wore her hair in pigtails too, but her bangs were long and straight and since her hair was in layers, the longer strands framed her face wonderfully.

"Natuski-chan shouldn't complain so much," a soft monotonous voice cut into the pig tailed girl's complaint. "It cannot be helped that it's so hot. The windows are open and everyone must suffer. By complaining she's only bringing it further to her attention and--"

"Ibu-kun, we understand," Natsuki gasped, raiding her head a little.

"I don't think you do understand--" the boy continued on and the girls managed to tune him out.

Natsuki's eye twitched. It was really too hot for his mutterings, although she couldn't help but blush as he swept his hair out of his face as he spoke. Despite his peculiar habit of running on and on when he spoke, Natuski still had a crush on Ibu, and she had it bad.

"Ibu-kun's right," Tenko laughed.

Tenko had her long hair pulled up into a sloppy bun to keep it off her neck and a slight sheen on her forehead, but other than that, the girl seemed unfazed by the heat. Tenko was an adaptable type. When it came to the group of girls, Tenko was the one who rarely argued with anyone. Even when Natsuki's antics riled everyone else up, Tenko was always the one who remained calm and managed to laugh at it all way before anyone else found it funny.

This was one of those occasions. Akira Kamio however was not so ready to side with his best friend.

"I for once agree with Natsuko-chan," Kamio said. "It's too hot to even eat!"

"Now it's never too hot for that, Kamio-kun!" Tenko chimed, good naturedly.

Kamio only managed a small laugh, as it was too hot for anything else, and only thanked the gods that it wasn't time to wear the winter uniforms yet.

"Are you going to be eating that then?" Natsuki asked, her head popping up from its resting place on her desk and using her chopsticks in an attempt to pilfer food from the speed ace.

He was too fast even then, successfully pulling his bentou up from under her chopsticks.

"I didn't mean that I wasn't going to try and eat!" Kamio gasped.

"You know better than to leave unattended food with us," laughed Tenko.

"You girls are insatiable!" Kamio gasped.

"And it seems as if Kamio-kun forgot that Natsuki-chan loves his mothers hand rolled sushi. Maybe one day we should all ask Kamio-kun if we could come over. I enjoy eating there too," Kamio was muttering more to himself than anyone else. It didn't seem like anyone was listening.

"I have an idea," began the 3rd of An's friends, Shuuko Takada.

Shuuko was not as agreeable as Tenko-chan, but she wasn't as quick to speak her mind as Natsuki-chan was. Still, despite her amiable nature Shuuko could also be fickle and she was quick to get a rise out of too. Just the word "test" and "exam" could get the girl to break out in a nervous fit. She was very quick to worry about any given thing, to the point that nobody wanted to take her concerns seriously anymore. Shuuko had a simple look. She has a haircut that was the same length as An and the color of Ibu, but she had kept a bang in the front. Kamio sometimes joked her by saying she had a boy's haircut, and that led Shuuko to start wearing headbands over her head. No boy wore flower headbands… or at least not any boy Shuuko ever met.

So anyway, Shuuko was about to speak for she had an idea.

"I wonder what Takada-san has to say," Ibu wondered aloud.

"Let's eat on the roof. I bet Mori and the others had sense enough to go up there by now," she suggested.

It seemed reasonable enough. It was suffocating to stay in the class room any longer than they already had, and the fresh air had to be worth some good. The group all stood up, gathering their bentou and other utensils in their arms, before turning to go to the roof

--

"Aa, it is way better out here!" Kamio exclaimed as they entered the rooftop area of the building.

As predicted, some of the other tennis players were already on the roof too and some other students from the various classes.

Shuuko Takada pushed part of her bangs away from her eyes.

"It seemed like others had the same idea!" she said as she and the others followed Kamio to where Mori and his doubles partner sat.

Since Kamio, Ibu, and Mori were in the same class with the girls, they were all pretty close. Especially since An's brother was the tennis team's captain. However, Natsuki and the others had not managed to become friends with the others so much, since they rarely saw the boys outside of school anyway. They were all 13 and up to this point, all of their friends had mostly been those of the same gender.

Maybe they should try to branch out a little anyway. If these tennis players were good enough for An-chan then maybe there was something redeeming about the male population of Fudomine after all.

-to be continued-

AN: My first time playing with OCs that are the main attraction of the fic. Tell me how I did. And yes... more tennis players coming from the other schools. Please read and review. I accept all flamers, constructive crit and praise!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis

AN: I forgot the disclaimer last time… but I doubt any of ya'll were tricked into thinking I owned PoT. Also, reality may be skewed in some respects in this fic. Small details like who is in which class, because I'm too lazy to get my 40.5 and check. Also, this chapter went on a tangent. nooo!

Chapter 2 : Hum

An sighed, leaning against her broom near the window. She watched as all of the other kids were walking out of the building and towards the school gates leaving her in the baking hot building. If only she were going where they were, to freedom. Freedom where she could indulge in a popsicle beneath the shade, or maybe with a crisp refreshing bottle of soda. Yes, that would be nice.

"Oi, An-chan!" Mori called, causing An to turn her attention back to the classroom.

"Oh, sorry," An apologized. "I've been doing that all day."

"I know what you mean!" Tenko beamed from where she was wiping the board with a wet rag. "I'm restless too."

Shuuko and Kamio offered to beat the erasers for her at the window.

"Well, if we hurry then we'll be out of here faster!" Kamio exclaimed.

An quickly began sweeping the floor, being sure to get under the desks. She couldn't argue with Kamio's logic.

"Say, why does An-chan want to leave so fast? Could it be a date?" teased Mori.

"Hey! Don't go talking about things you don't know about!" Kamio shot.

"Haha, no you all. I'm just restless," An replied.

"This day has been going on forever," Natsuki joined.

"Natsuki, can you hold the dust pan?" An asked.

Natsuki complied with An's request, and crouched down to hold the dustpan.

As Natsuki and An preoccupied themselves with the floor. An moved with deliberate and well placed strokes, pushing the dirt forward and into the little blue plastic dustpan in Natsuki's grasp.

"It looks like we're pretty much done in here," Natsuki said as An swept the last bit of the dirt onto the dust pan.

Kamio coughing from the chalk dust, replied, "Same here."

"Awesome. Now where's Ibu-kun?" Natsuki inquired.

It had been quite a few minutes since Shinji had went out to dump the trash cans, but he had yet to return. Since everyone was so busy trying to hurry and finish their cleaning assignment they barely noticed his absence.

"Maybe he ran into someone who interested him," Mori suggested.

"I really doubt that," Kamio frowned.

He turned and placed his erasers back on the shelf and then held his hand out for Shuuko to hand him the set of erasers she was working on.

"Oh, thanks," Shuuko said as she handed them to him.

"No problem," Kamio replied, wiping the reaming dust off his fingers and onto his black pants. His eyes darted around for something to do, but found nothing to do since the day's task was finished. "Shinji needs to hurry up! We're supposed to go to the street courts today."

"Street courts?" Shuuko found herself asking. Most of the girls weren't very familiar with Kamio, Mori, and Ibu outside of school so they didn't know what he was talking about.

"Basketball?" Tenko asked.

Kamio looked at Tenko as if she were crazy.

"No, the street tennis courts," he clarified.

"Oh," Tenko and Shuuko both said with realization in their voices. It should have been obvious since the boys were tennis players.

"That sounds fun!" Shuuko beamed. "I've never actually seen any of you play tennis before."

Kamio was about to say something in reply, but An cut in saying,

"Coming to the street courts is like the best!"

"What do you mean?" Shuuko asked.

"Because some of the boys who come to the street court are really good! When they play each other it gets so exciting like the actual tournament!"

"An-chan," Mori laughed. "Those guys at the street courts do more arguing than anything else."

"What?" Kamio gasped, obviously in some silly way offended by what his team mate said was the truth. "Why just the other week we had Hyotei's Mukahi and Hiyoshi play doubles against us! Where else could we get an opportunity for a practice like that, huh?"

"And that's why your voice was hoarse for 2 days afterwards," Mori deadpanned.

Kamio just rolled his eyes and turned to Shuuko and the other girls.

"Don't listen to him. It's really fun," he said.

Shuuko laughed, "I'll take your word for it. Are you going to go look for, Ibu-kun?"

"I can go!" Natsuki exclaimed, a little too hurriedly. "I have to dump this dustpan anyway."

With that said, Natsuki hurried out of the class, taking care not to spill any of the dust pan's contents.

Once Natsuki was gone the three remaining girls giggled.

"What?" Kamio asked.

"Nothing," An replied with a wicked grin plastered on her features. There was no way on earth they would tell him that Natsuki had a crush on his best friend, and that was the reason why she was in such a hurry to be the one to find him. If Kamio didn't know by now, then he was just as dumb as Ibu-kun.

--

Natsuki was not very confident when it came to the subject of her crush. She didn't know why she liked him so much, but it had started in the 7th grade during the entrance ceremony. She saw him from the other side of the auditorium and for some reason she found the way the light reflected off the crown of his head entrancing. It was like a halo and he seemed so graceful from far away. She secretly spent the beginning of that school term admiring him from far away. It wasn't usual that two people in two separate classes would become friends, and she didn't really think she'd have anything to say to him anyway. He looked so gentle and meek, and Natsuki herself was quite the opposite. One day she confided in An about her interest in him and the other girl actually knew who she was.

"He's Shinji Ibu and in the tennis club with Aniki!"

"Ibu… Ibu-san," Natsuki repeated, a blush coming over her cheeks.

It was then that she realized what she had all that time was a crush. At the time she was only 12 so it wasn't like she had experience with it before, and now at age 13 she didn't feel none the wiser.

Now that she was 13 and knew that what she felt was a crush it was even weirder. Especially when she entered her classroom on the first day of her 2nd year, only to find Shinji was in her class. She gradually got to know him casually, he wasn't entirely how she assumed. For one, he really really liked to talk and didn't know how to shut up. Yet, she still liked him.

Natsuki made it to the dumpster and put the dirt from her dustpan in. She looked around as she did so, but there was no sign of Ibu-kun. She walked around to the other side of the dumpster to see if by any chance he was hiding behind it, but he wasn't there. She stood very still, trying to make out the distinct hum he made when muttering, but again nothing.

Natsuki sighed, resigning herself to the fact that Ibu wasn't here. She wanted to see him and maybe have a chance to walk back to the classroom with him. Oh well. She turned to walk back to the classroom and on the way back into the building saw Mori, An, Shuuko, and Kamio walking towards her.

"Hi," she greeted. "Where's Ten-chan?"

"She went straight home, " Mori replied.

"Then where are you guys going? Tennis courts?" Natsuki inquired.

Kamio nodded, "Yeah. Wanna come?"

"I have to leave," Natsuki frowned. "Mom likes me home for dinner everyday."

"Ok, well, did you see Ibu-kun over there?" Kamio asked.

Natsuki answered, "No."

"I wonder where he went then," Kamio growled, his face sinking into a slight pout.

"Meh, maybe he got lost in the bathroom or something," Mori suggested.

To which Kamio replied, "Shut up, Mori."

Natsuki shared one last laugh with them and said her goodbyes. She already lingered longer than she had planned, so she turned on her heels and made her way to the front of the building to get her bag. She made it to her locker and pulled out her things, returning her inside shoes to their place. It had been such a long hot day, and knowing her school they wouldn't bother fixing the air-conditioning since fall was right around the corner. How cheap.

It was as she contemplated this matter when her thoughts became interposed by that familiar hum. She knitted her brows in confusion. She held her breath a moment, as if that would help her listen more effectively, and then set out in a down the side of the school, along the brick wall. She was outside and no one was around so she could hear the hum clearly. It was really close by. As she neared the corner of the school she knew that she had found him when she saw the black shoulder of his gakuran.

"Ibu-kun," she called tentatively as she approached. She stopped as she saw the sight before her. Shinji Ibu was crouched on the ground before a small yellow flower. He looked at peace staring down at the little blossom and muttering. She could pick out some words now and then but she found herself falling into a daze. She was only brought out of it when she noticed Shinji staring up at her from his lowered position.

"Hiboshi-san," He was saying. "She keeps staring at me as if she thinks it's weird. Maybe it is weird, but I think it made Flower-san happy. Flower-san is all alone since all of her friends have withered away long ago and only she's here. I thought why shouldn't I keep her company?"

Natsuki's eyes widened as she realized what had happened. Upon coming to dump the trash Shinji must have been distracted by that lone flower and crouched down to talk to it and keep it company. She shook her head, the very notion of it was simply amazing. She didn't know weather to laugh or… or… there were no other options so she simply said,

"Ibu-kun, Kamio was looking for you."

-to be continued-

AN: Natsuki is not the main character! ARG! This chapter was supposed to be about street tennis. LOL! Next chapter: street tennis with An and the boys. Also, tell me if they're OOC. (i know they are) and flames and criticism is welcome. thanks for reading and for goodness sake review! I am so not confident with this whole OC thing. Ughhhh!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: too lazy to read over this... my hand's cramping up badly! but uhm... i saw the english version of PoT before japanese and in english Shinya says "sure 'nough" instead of "dane" but i kept it "dane" despite my preference cos I know most of ya'll saw japanese first. on with the show

Chapter 3 : To The Streets

When An, Shuuko, Kamio, and Ibu finally made it to the street tennis courts the main court when going up the stairs were already occupied by some kids so Kamio suggested they check the other side.

"So, this is where you guys hang out, huh?" Shuuko mused as she followed them to the adjacent courts.

They rounded the tiny building that separated the two sides of the courts and found that only one of the two courts on this side was in use. There were four people there, all of them from St Rudolph. Hajime Mizuki was standing just on the edge of the court near the net, as if he were mediating the game. The other who wasn't playing was Atsushi Kisarazu. He was wearing slacks and wasn't dressed for tennis at all staring at a book in his lap. It just look like he was dragged along to watch. Shinya Yanagisawa and Yuuta Fuji were the two playing a game.

"Hey, you guys," greeted Kamio, walking over.

"Oh, you know them?" Shuuko asked.

"Yeah, they play on the St Rudolph tennis team. Their campus is actually pretty close by," An replied.

Mizuki tore his attention away from the game and came walking over, twirling his hair.

"Aa, so Fudomine decided to show up today," he said.

"What else is there to do," Ibu replied. "I'd rather not do homework and tennis is always a good thing. Mizuki-san must underestimate my love for tennis. After all, Fudomine is a nationally ranked team. What is he trying to say--"

"Shinji!" Kamio said.

"What?" Shinji asked, turning his head to his best friend. "He doesn't have to yell, I'm right beside him. I'm not deaf."

"Anyway," Mizuki cleared his throat. "You care to play doubles against Yuuta-kun and Shinya?"

Shinya, who was still mid-game heard Mizuki's suggestion.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind that at all, dane!" he said, hitting back one of Yuuta's shots.

Yuuta let the ball go by him and walked over to where everyone was congregated.

"What's this?" he asked. "Doubles with, Shinya-sempai?"

"Hey, maybe you should mix it up and do maybe Kamio-Fuji, Shinya-Ibu," Atsushi suggested from where he still sat on the bench.

"That sounds fun, dane," Shinya agreed. He walked over to where Atsushi was watching their stuff and got some of his water.

"Why aren't you playing?" Kamio asked, Atsushi as he set his tennis bag next to the bench.

"I'm falling behind on homework," the younger twin replied, pointing to the open book in his lap.

An led Shuuko to the bench too and the two sat down, An beside Kisarazu and Shuuko on the other end.

Kamio called Ibu over so they could warm up a little and stretch. Yuuta and Shinya stayed nearby to talk and Mizuki went over the scenario in his head, a little smile on his face.

"Say, Tachibana-san," Yuuta finally said, looking over at Shuuko. "Who's your friend?"

"Aa," An gasped. "I'm sorry. This is our friend from our class."

Shuuko waved slightly, "I'm Shuuko Takada."

"I'm Yuuta Fuji."

"Pleased to meet you, Fuji-san," Shuuko replied.

"You can just call me Yuuta. Everyone does," Yuuta replied, sheepishly.

"Oh!" Shuuko blushed vaguely. "Ok, Yuuta-san." She quickly turned her eyes to the other new boys.

"I'm Shinya Yanagisawa."

"Atsushi Kisarazu."

"Nfu. I'm Hajime Mizuki, the manager," Mizuki greeted with a twirl oh his locks. He was oozing arrogance that was stifling even outdoors.

"Aha, pleasure to meet you all," Shuuko replied.

"So you go to Fudomine too, Takada-san?" Yuuta asked.

"They already said she was in their class, dane," Shinya replied for her.

"Oh," Yuuta replied. "I forgot."

"it's ok. There's no need to remember anything like that. Maybe you won't ever see me again anyway," Shuuko noted.

"Aw, don't say something like that!" Yuuta assured her, a small blush on his face.

"Yeah, we always like girls to come here, dane!" Shinya beamed.

"Well!," Mizuki said, turning the subject back to the match planned. "This should be interesting. I'll keep score."

He walked off to the courts edge and turned, shooting the players an impatient look.

"Is he always like that?" Shuuko leaned over and whispered to An, she must have said it a little louder than she thought though, since Atsushi looked at her when she said it and a smile crossed his face.

"You get used to it… I think," he said. "Just ask Yuuta-kun!"

Shuuko and An looked at Yuuta who was still standing by the bench. Upon hearing Atsushi's joke he let gave a tiny frown and proceeded to walk towards to courts. The look only incited a laugh from the red ribbon clad boy.

Shinya made his way to the opposite side of the court that Yuuta was standing at.

"Ready, guys?" Mizuki turned to ask the Fudomine players, after he saw his own two players in position.

"Why would Mizuki-kun ask such a question. Doesn't he see us warming up? Oh well… I suppose I'm done now," Ibu muttered, making his way to the side of the court Yuuta was on.

"Ibu," Mizuki called. "You're with him." He pointed to the other side of the court.

"What does it matter?" Kamio asked as he walked over to Shinya's side. "It's not like this is official."

"It's just how we agreed upon it, that's all," Mizuki replied.

Kamio sighed and he and Ibu switched placed on the court. It was then that the game was able to begin.

Shuuko watched as Kamio went to serve the first ball. It was really amazing seeing someone you hung around with everyday transform into someone else. That's just what happened to Ibu and Kamio on the court. She didn't know much about tennis but she was amazed by Kamio's speed and Ibu's apparent genius.

"Wow," Shuuko found herself saying.

"Eh, Takada-san," Atsushi said, looking up from his book. "Do you play tennis?"

"No, but it's really fun watching them," Shuuko replied.

"Yeah, maybe I'll try for the girls team next year," An mused.

"Tachibana-san plays tennis?" Atsushi asked.

"I'm not as good as my brother or any of his friends," An replied. "But I know a little."

Atsushi saw this as a perfect opportunity to escape school work.

"I'm curious to know how good you are," he mused. "Shinya or Yuuta may have an extra rally. Wanna try the free court?"

"Ok!" An exclaimed, jumping up without a second thought.

"You have to study though!" Shuuko reminded.

"Don't worry about me. Come on, An-chan! It won't even be that much since I'm not even dressed properly," Atsushi persuaded.

An walked over to Kamio's bag and searched for a spare racket, but he was using the only one he brought. She began to rummage through Ibu's. Atsushi reached into Shinya's and Yuuta's and pulled out two rackets.

"Ok! I got two. Here, Tachibana-san."

"Thank you," An said, taking the smaller of the two rackets he held. It was Yuuta's.

Atsushi and An were about to walk to the other free court and Shuuko followed. Atsushi picked up one of the stray balls from the other court and threw it to An. She caught it and Shuuko stood near the middle on the side of the court, just like Mizuki was doing on the other side.

"Tachibana-san can serve," Atsushi said.

"Thanks!" An beamed.

"Go, An-chan!" Shuuko exclaimed.

"Hehe, thanks," An said as she prepared to serve.

"What! An-chan! You're playing?" Kamio shouted from the other court, letting a ball fly pass him.

An stopped, mid-serve and looked over at him.

"Kamio-san!" Shinya warned. "Pay attention to this game, dane!"

Kamio blushed but heeded the warning, returning back to his game.

It was so obvious that Kamio had a crush on An and she must have known but chose to ignore it. There was a time before summer when An seemed to kind of like Kamio too, but something happened to change that feeling.

Shuuko let her eyes wander from An over to Kamio and fought the urge to break into a laugh. Kamio was still taking glances at An-chan mid-game. He really had it bad. Shuuko looked across the court and noticed that the boy Mizuki was basically staring at Yuuta. It was so freaky and weird. Maybe Atsushi wasn't lying when he told her to ask Yuuta about Mizuki's peculiarities. Shuuko must have been staring and didn't realize it, because Mizuki's eyes turned and met hers. Shuuko blushed and looked away, back to An. It was embarrassing to be caught staring at someone.

An on the other hand was happy to return to her serve, grateful that Kamio wasn't looking at her anymore. It made her feel bad since she knew he still liked her and she didn't have the heart to say that she liked someone else now, after she led him on for nearly the first half of the school year. Especially if he knew who it was An liked now. If he had to guess he'd probably say Seigaku's Takeshi Momoshirou, but he'd be wrong.

An let brought her mind back to what was before her, Atsushi and this tennis ball. She hit it towards him with good precision and he hit it back easily. An went for the ball and hit back a lob but Atsushi managed to get that back towards her and she missed it.

"You have good form, Tachibana-san," Atsushi complimented.

"Thanks," An replied.

Atsushi turned to Shuuko.

"Takada-san," he began. "You want to try?"

"I've never played tennis before," Shuuko replied.

"I'll show you, come here," Atsushi smiled, gesturing towards him.

Shuuko hesitated before joining him on his side of the court and he showed her how to hold the racket, starting with the western grip. Then he showed her how to swing, standing behind her.

"It's kind of heavy," Shuuko admitted.

"That's because you have scrawny arm," Atsushi teased and Shuuko pouted. An laughed, watching them closely from the other side of the net.

She practiced her swing too like Atsushi was showing Shuuko.

"Hey, Tachibana-san, try hitting balls to her."

"Ok," An beamed, happy to help in the mini tennis lesson. She positioned herself in the middle and aimed to where it would be easy for Shuuko to return the balls. "Ready, Shuuko-chan!?"

"I think so," Shuuko replied. She really wanted to try and look as cool as Kamio and Ibu. She focused as An bounced the ball against the green pavement and hit ti towards her. 'Here goes--' she thought as she went for the swing.

The ball smacked against her strings but didn't go back to An. Instead it fell like lead onto the ground.

"Eh!?" Shuuko gasped.

"You need to swing like this! Put your feet like this!" Atsushi said, trying to direct her. "And aim for the sweet spot, where this is!"

Shuuko nodded.

"Ok, An-chan!" Atsushi called.

An threw a few more ball, with more or less the same result. Shuuko was getting visually frustrated.

"This is so stupid! Why can't I hit the damn ball!?" Shuuko growled.

"Everyone starts off like that, Takada-san," Atsushi replied.

"This is so stupid!" Shuuko huffed. "My arm hurts!"

"Maybe you should switch with Tachibana-san. Yuuta's racket's lighter than Shinya's," Atsushi suggested.

Shuuko sighed and nodded. She didn't want to seem annoying but she was losing her patience. The boys had made tennis look so incredibly easy and she was looking like a complete moron just trying to hit a ball coming right towards her. She practiced swinging Shinya's racket some more, ignoring the weight of it in her arm.

Maybe if she practiced the basic swing more she could at least return on ball today.

"Here, Takada-san," Atsushi said, breaking through her thoughts and pointing Yuuta's racket toward her.

"Thank you," Shuuko said, taking it, and already feeling the relief of the lighter equipment.

"Now try swinging that one!" Atsushi suggested.

Shuuko did as told, repeating the move several times.

"What are you 3 doing over there?" Kamio's voice interrupted.

An, Shuuko and Atsushi looked over to see that the other game had ended.

"We're showing Shuuko how to play," Atsushi replied.

"I really suck," Shuuko growled, swinging the racket she held fiercely, not completely over her frustration.

"I really sucked too when I first playing. Don't worry!" Kamio replied.

Ibu, who was drinking his water by the bench walked over to where they were talking.

"It seems that Kisarazu-san is teaching Takada-san to play tennis," he said, before taking another sip of his water bottle.

"Can I have some?" Kamio asked, pointing to the bottle in his friend's hand.

Ibu handed the bottle to Kamio without even looking at him.

"Is Atsushi trying to put the moves on Takada-san?" Shinya asked walking over with his towel around his neck. "How sneaky, dane."

"It's not even like that," Atsushi deadpanned. "How was the game?"

"Very good!" Mizuki's voice loudly proclaimed as he approached the group with Yuuta at his side. "Yuuta-kun and Ibu won easily."

Shuuko rolled her eyes, which didn't go unnoticed by the data player.

"Takada-san, you should have seen it. It'll give you something to live up to," Mizuki smirked.

Shuuko's eyes widened. Oh no he didn't just say she sucked… ok she did but… still.

"Come on, Yuuta-kun. We'll miss dinner," Mizuki said, turning on his heels and walking to where their stuff was laying. "We know how loud your stomach can growl in evening service."

"Ok," Yuuta said fighting back a blush. He turned to Atsushi and Shinya. "Are you two coming to evening service today?"

At their school after dinner there was evening worship that students weren't advised to skip.

"No, we're going to try to fake stomach ache and get back in the room," Shinya replied.

"Ok, cya later then," Yuuta said. He turned to Shuuko. "Nice to meet you, Takada-san. Bye."

"Bye… oh! This is yours," Shuuko handed him the racket.

"YUUTA!"

"Coming!" Yuuta took the racket ran jogged to where Mizuki was waiting by the exit with his arms crossed.

Once Yuuta and Mizuki were gone Shinya and Atsushi broke into a laugh.

"Ahahaha! Poor Yuuta, dane!" Shinya said, wiping a tear from his eye.

"He does everything Mizuki tells him to do! He's putty in his hands," Atsushi sniggered.

"Hey, don't laugh at him!" An scolded. "He really looks up to him."

Atsushi and Shinya exchanged another look and then burst into another laughing fit.

"Laughing at their teammates like that… these two are so mean I'm going to pack up. I cannot stand to think of my make-shift doubles partner talked about this way. How disconcerting--" Shinji's voice faded as he walked off, but they knew he was still muttering.

"We're going to go get dinner at McDonalds. Wanna come?" Atsushi invited.

The Fudomine students had to decline. They had homework they hadn't started on. They said their goodbyes and headed off to their homes.

Shuuko was walking down the street with Kamio and the others, her and An were walking a few feet ahead of the boys.

"Say, An-chan… isn't that Mizuki kid weird," Shuuko mused aloud.

"Huh?" An asked.

"Oh, nothing… I was just thinking that's all. I wonder why Yuuta-kun likes him so much… he didn't seem that great to me," Shuuko clarified.

"Then why are you thinking about him then, huh?" An teased. "If he's not so great."

"What? Takada likes someone from St Rudolph?" Kamio asked, coming closer, having heard the tail end of their conversation.

"Huh!" Shuuko gasped. "No! It's not like that!" She blushed, it was just a simple question.

"Aa, it seems she must like Kisarazu-san after her showed her how to play tennis. So that's Takada-san's type?" Ibu muttered.

"GUYS!"

"Shuuko-chan don't worry they're just teasing," An beamed. "We know you don't really like any of them like that."

Shuuko managed to smile but for some reason she was feeling a little unsettled, and she couldn't quite place why.

-to be continued-

AN: comments. flames. crits... love it? hate it? do tell! please review!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: sorry for the wait. coming up with chapter titles is hard. I hope An's not OOC...

Chapter 4 : Of Letters and Lies

An Tachibana was a good girl in general. She had a good relationship with both of her parents and looked up to her brother a lot. She made good grades, she was semi athletic, she had a lot of friends and didn't get mixed up with the wrong crowd. She did hang around more boys than most girls her age, but nobody questioned it since they were all treated her like a little sister. There was nothing that escaped the notice of those around her. She was a sweet and cheerful girl who brought smiles to everyone's faces.

Yet, despite all of this there was a secret An kept from everyone, a lie she managed to live for the past few months…

An opened the door to her home and kicked her shoes off in the entry way, letting them settle beside her brother's larger white sneakers. The first thing she noticed was the heavy aroma of the food being prepared in the kitchen. Her stomach rumbled in anticipation. If her nose didn't fail her, her mother was fixing croquettes.

"I'm home!" she greeted coming in to the kitchen to see her mother standing before the electric range. "Need any help?"

An liked to help her mother as much as she could when she came home from school. Her mom turned her head momentarily from the frying pan and regarded her daughter. An had a disheveled look about her and a slight stench of sweat and outdoors.

"Were you at the street courts again?" her mother asked with a shake of her head.

"Shuuko-chan and I were getting tennis pointers at the street courts," An replied.

"You're more involved with tennis that Kippei is now days.," her mother sighed. It was an exaggeration, but An didn't bother to point it out and her mother continued speaking. "Well, you can't help me smelling like that. Go up and shower. I didn't draw a bath yet, you'll just have to do without."

With that said, her mother turned back to the potatoes frying before her. An turned to do as her mother said but then she remembered what it was she was looking forward to so much all day.

She turned back toward her mother and began.

"Did I get any mail?" she asked, hoping her eagerness didn't seep out into her tone and voice.

Judging by the knowing smile that spread across her mother's face, An knew that she failed to disguise it.

"Yes, I put it on your bed."

"Thanks!" An exclaimed, clapping her hands together and beaming brightly. She ran off to her room barely hearing her mother call out after her.

"Take your shower first!"

"Ok!" An replied hastily, dropping to her knees before her bed.

She saw the letter sitting there and her stomach began to flutter and her face aching from her large smile. It had only been 2 days since the last letter, but it felt like an eternity. She stared at it a moment, smile never wavering, eyes never blinking.

It was a plain white envelope, very plain and very simple. She couldn't expect any less. It's not like she should expect beautiful stationary from him anyway.

And right there on the return address of the envelope was her lie.

Aya Kirihara.

There was no Aya Kirihara. Aya Kirkihara was the name she and her boyfriend Akaya Kirihara came up with to hide the fact that she was in a long distance relationship from her parents. To her parents, Aya-chan was a girl from Kanagawa who she got as an letter-exchange pal for a class project.

They opted for letter writing since An said she wanted something tangible to read of his when she couldn't see him and besides, only she could call him since she didn't want to run the risk of her father of Kippei answering the phone.

An wasn't sure if her parents would let her date a boy or not. In fact, the subject had never really came up often. Her father used to send weary glances at Kamio and Ibu whenever they came to the house, but those looks gradually faded. But something in her wanted to keep it secret, mostly from her brother. She didn't know how he'd react but she was afraid of whatever it was. Besides, she knew she wouldn't like anyone who tried to date her big brother!

She was also afraid of Kamio's reaction too, because she knew he still really liked her and she used to like him too. It would be really awkward if he found out she was now dating Kirihara, the same guy who thrashed her own brother in the Kanto tournament and they harbored a grudge over during the junior invitational selection camp.

In fact, if someone were to ask An if she would ever want to date Kirihara a few months ago, she would have adamantly denied any such accusations. Even more crazy was the fact that she was keeping the secret from her brother. There was a time when she'd tell him everything and now she was lying to him saying she was going to study with Tenko and the others only to sneak off and spend the day in Kanagawa.

And then there was the time when Natsuki had loudly asked during lunch if she ever been kissed and between Kamio's eager stare and Ibu-kun's speculative mummers she became red as a cherry before she managed to squeak out a "no". Which was a bold face lie. Even now she remembered the feel of Kirhara's soft lips on hers and she couldn't wait until she saw him again.

An let out a wistful sigh and then stood up, doing all within her power to take a shower just as her mother commanded.

--

Just down the street, the Hiboshi family was settling down after dinner. Natsuki managed to escape to her room and settle down with the remaining portion of her homework. She had went home early and worked on most of it before having to come down to eat dinner.

She probably would have finished it all before dinner, but her mind couldn't stay focused. She just kept thinking about Ibu-kun and just the fact that he was constantly on her mind upset her greatly. It was not becoming to have any one person occupy your mind for an excessive period. Natsuki was aware of that and realized that it was a problem that needed to be addressed.

She called An-chan for moral support but her mother said she was still out and then decided to call Tenko, but no one answered. She didn't even bother with Shuuko-chan, knowing that she was with An-chan. So instead she sat there thinking of that stupid boy and his stupid dark hair and stupid muttering. It was very irritating and when called down for dinner, Natsuki was happy for the distraction.

But alas, dinner ended, and there she was again, sitting at her desk struggling to concentrate hard enough to finish the last few problems in her workbook. Her mind drifted to earlier in the day, when she found Ibu-kun in the school yard. He was admiring a little late blooming flower and how endearing it was, really, to find someone so willing to stop and… smell the flowers.

Though his mouth hadn't followed suite.

Natsuki continued on working and not working interchangeably until she completed her work and then shoved the book into her school bag, violently. She then went over to her bed, grabbed her cordless phone and sat down, dialing An's number.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Tachibana-san," Natsuki greeted. "This is Natsuki again."

"Oh hello, Natsuki," An's mother's voice flowed through the receiver over the slighter sound of what Natsuki decided was grease popping. "An-chan's busy. I'll tell her to call you right after dinner."

"Thank you. Good bye."

Natsuki turned off the phone. Well, at least she knew An was home. With a shrug, Natsuki decided to phone Shuuko.

"Hello?"

"Aa, hello Takada-san, may I speak to Shuuko-chan?"

"It's me!"

"Oh! Hi Shuuko-chan! How are you? How was the street courts?" Natsuki asked.

"It was fun actually. A lot of cool people there and one of the boys from that school, St Rudolph helped me learn a little bit of tennis. I really sucked. What about you?"

Natsuki shrugged, though Shuuko wouldn't be able to see it and replied. "I'm ok. I just finished my homework and I'm trying to keep my mind off certain… things."

"Ibu-kun?" Shuuko asked.

"How'd you know?" Natsuki returned.

"When is it NOT Ibu-kun. Seriously, Natsuki-chan, the only way you'll ever stop obsessing over Ibu-kun… and I do mean obsessing, because that's what you're doing, is to either confess or find out how he feels."

"What?" Natsuki gasped. "Where did this sudden out pouring of knowledge come from?"

"Let's just say I've had time to analyze your situation and come up with a feasible way to figure out Ibu-kun's feelings without him even knowing that's what we're doing."

"What?" Natsuki asked again.

Shuuko sighed, "Ok, well remember the time when Ten-chan had a crush on Kurata-sempai?"

"Oh yeah! I remember that!"

"Well, last valentine's day, remember she made that home made chocolate for him?"

Tenko had presented Kurata sempai, who was at the time a third year and head of the Beautification Committee, her homemade chocolate and told him she liked him and he merely laughed in her face. It was really a shock too considering how Tenko was so nice and so pretty, a lot of older boys had already confessed to her but she always held onto Kurata-sempai. Tenko cried all night and through the weekend, but when she returned to school on Monday she was smiling again and saying that next time she'd have to choose more wisely.

Natuski couldn't imagine being like that. She couldn't imagine thinking so positively after a broken heart.

"Shuuko-chan," Natsuki sighed. "I'm not like Ten-chan. If I found out Ibu-kun didn't like me as much as I liked him, I don't think I could get over it."

Shuuko remained silent for a few seconds on the other end before replying.

"Then you just want to have this one sided thing for the rest of Junior High career?"

"No," Natsuki said.

"Then--"

"What?"

"Well yo might as well just see where he stands with girls at least. Even if he doesn't like you exactly, maybe we can just find out what kind of girl he does like instead," Shuuko suggested.

"Well…" Natsuki sounded skeptical but then she nodded. "How would we do that?"

"That's where Kamio-kun comes in."

-to be continued-

AN: thanks for reading! please review. i need to know how I did with An's character, what you think of the pairing, etc. And who will Ibu Shinji get with? You might be surprised. anyway, review! please! I accept constructive crit, praise, flames, and anything else you can throw at me.


	5. Chapter 5

Dedicated to all my girls of Fudomine: AngeNoir, Whitney, and all Fudomine lovers out there.

AN: the drama with An, Shuuko, Tenko, and Natsuki continues. Sorry for the haitus. I'm having a busy summer lol.

Chapter 5: Just My Type

"Ibu-kun? Liking someone?" Kamio was taken surprised.

He was just sitting in the classroom minding his own business when he was casually asked the question.

That previous night, while talking to Natsuki, Shuuko came up with the idea of probing Kamio for questions about Ibu's love life, and pulled An up on three way to confirm the genius of her plan. An seemed eager to participate. Now they were in class and Natsuki was really regretting it all. Natsuki was nervous. She knew that Shuuko was right in saying it wouldn't be healthy for her to hold this crush in forever, but the thought of actually doing something about it was making her feel even more on edge.

"Yeah," An beamed, putting on her best smile. "Has Ibu-kun ever said anything like that to you?"

"Uhm… honestly-- as much as he talks he never really talked about that," Kamio said pointedly.

"Are you sure?" An asked, taking the seat in front Kamio.

Shuuko, who was sitting on the other side of Kamio said, "Maybe Shinji doesn't have a type."

"Who cares?" Kamio asked.

"G,guys," Natsuki piped up from her seat. "Maybe Ibu-kun just is a secretive person about that sort thing."

An and Shuuko giggled. It wasn't like Natsuki to get visibly flustered over anything, but when it came to Ibu it was easy. Natsuki glared at her two best friends, and fought back a blush.

"It doesn't matter, ok," Natsuki said, hoping to drop the issue for good.

"Ok, ok," An giggled.

Kamio took one look at Natsuki's flustered countenance and Shuuko's gleeful giggles, finally putting together the pieces to the puzzle.

"Oh…" Kamio gasped. "Natsuki-san likes Shinji."

This earned Kamio another fit of giggles from Shuuko and An, and a death glare from Natsuki.

"Took you long enough to figure it out. Now if only Ibu-kun would get a hint," An beamed.

"Ugh you guys. I was just fine with it being secret. Now Kamio knows," Natsuki wanted to bang her head in the desk.

"Aw, I'm sure Kamio-kun can keep secrets," Shuuko assured her love struck friend. "Besides this can work to your advantage. He can put in a good word for you!"

Kamio laughed, "Sure. I don't see why not."

"Guys!" Natsuki groaned.

"Good morning, everyone," Tenko greeted, coming in and taking her seat beside An.

"Hey, 'morning," Kamio greeted.

"It seems like everyone's having a good morning. I guess that's good although I had a slow start. I didn't even hear my alarm go off-" Ibu had come in with Tenko and took his seat behind Kamio, his mutterings going for the most part ignored by everyone.

"Hey Ten-chan," Natsuki said. "I tried calling you last night."

"Oh sorry," Tenko replied. "I didn't hear any phone calls. Was it something important?"

Natsuki shook her head, "Not really."

"Ok," Tenko pulled out her notebook. "So what were you all talking about? You were all giggling when Ibu-kun and I came in."

"Oh!" An exclaimed. "It's nothing really."

"Why are they keeping a secret from us? I wouldn't keep a secret from them. I wouldn't hide my conversations from them. Why, before coming up here Ten-chan and I were discussing the new chapter of Duke of Badminton when--"

"Shinji!" Akira scolded.

"What?" Shinji asked. "Why is he always yelling at me? I didn't do anything to him. I was just merely stating how I felt about--"

Akira clapped his hand over his best friend's mouth.

"Hold that thought," Akira said, narrowing his eyes at Shinji.

Shinji merely blinked and then nodded slowly and Akira lowered his hand and Shinji was silent.

"I don't think you'd be interested even if we told you," Akira finally said, grinning and looking at Natsuki.

"How can you say that, Akira. I really misjudged you…" Shinji began--

"So Ibu-kun, there's a new chapter of DoB? I didn't have a chance to see it yet," Natsuki jumped in the conversation, trying to save the conversation from steering towards her crush.

Ibu bent down and reached into his school bag and pulled out the newest issue of Shonen Hop and handed it to Natsuki.

"It's really good. You can borrow it after I'm done. I still need to read the new chapter of Ninja Chronicles Elite High School," Ibu offered.

"Thanks! I meant to buy this today after school but now I won't have to," Natsuki beamed.

"Ne, Ibu-kun," Shuuko hoped into the conversation. "Can I see that after her?"

"Ok, I don't mind." Shinji nodded..

"Thanks too! You're really nice," Shuuko beamed as well.

"Wow, Shinji," Kamio grinned. "You have a talent for making the girls smile."

Ibu shook his head, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh nothing," Kamio grinned, turning in his seat and winking at Natsuki in the process, causing the poor pigtailed lass to blush.

She hid it well though, feigning intent interest in the magazine in front of her. Natsuki was about to successfully be absorbed into the new chapter of Duke of Badminton but of course Kamio had to push the envelope further. Turning back around in his seat he again addressed Ibu.

"Oh yeah, and we were talking about types."

Natsuki could feel Kamio looking at her, waiting for a reaction, and Natsuki didn't want to play into his childish boy games. Instead she opted to read badminton prodigy, Akito Komatsu, win against Niwayama Jr High's Ace. Sports manga was so fulfilling.

"Types?" Ibu asked, falling into his best friend's conversational trap. "What do you mean? I'm type AB blood and you're type O."

"Me and my big brother are O-type too," An beamed.

"I'm O as well," Tenko beamed. "Os are friendly people and get along with a lot of people. I think we're all like that, right?"

"Am I the only B?" Shuuko asked.

"No you guys!" Kamio shook his head. "We were talking about type… type."

"Type-type?" Tenko asked.

Shuuko grinned, "What's a type-type?"

Kamio rolled his eyes and An merely giggled.

"Oh, I see," Ibu mused. "So I suppose that means you told An she's your type?"

Kamio's eyes bugged out and suddenly the group was dead silent. An, Tenko, Shuuko and Kamio's gaze were locked on Ibu and even Natsuki looked up from the manga to stare at her friends.

"N,no! SHINJI!!" Kamio jumped up to strangle his friend but An and Natsuki jumped up and restrained him by the arms.

"Calm down, Kamio-kun!" Natsuki gasped, attempting to push him back into his chair.

"It was just a joke. You know Ibu-kun didn't mean that," An beamed, smiling up at Kamio as she held onto his arm tightly. "We're just friends."

"Y,yeah," Kamio's blush didn't go unnoticed by anyone though as he sat back down.

Those words hurt Kamio really badly. "We're just friends… it was just a joke." Was that all An though of him? He was her brother's team mate and her classmate. Was the thought of dating him just a joke? Kamio was really confused. He could have sworn that at one point their feelings were mutual, but lately he'd been getting a strong vibe of annoyance from Tachibana's little sister and it really pained him.

Natsuki and Shuuko didn't fail to see the pained expression on Kamio's face. Shuuko gave Natsuki a worried glance which Natsuki merely replied with a shrug. She did feel sorry for him since she knew Kamio really liked An, and the girl pretty much just shot down all of his future hopes, but she also felt satisfied that karma got him back for trying to expose her feelings to Ibu.

--

Kamio was not happy with Ibu. Shinji was his best friend for a long time and he never knew that he would spill his secrets. That wasn't fair at all. Kamio made his way up to the roof top that lunch period, happy to be able to get out of that class room. Staring at the back off An-chan's head the first half of the day was utter torture.

He pushed open the door and allowed the late September haze attack him. It was really hot and Kamio was about to turn back and eat in the library instead when he heard his name being called.

"Hey, Kamio-kun!"

Kamio turned around to see Mori and Uchimura already seated and eating.

"Oh, hi," Kamio greeted, coming over and sitting beside Mori.

"So Mori tells me you played against Mukahi-Hiyoshi pair recently," Uchimura said.

"Yeah, they came by the street courts and Ibu and I played against them. That Enbu tennis is really tough, and the two of them keep jumping around like it's the circus," Kamio replied.

Uchimura seemed to digest that information for a moment before saying, "When will they be back?"

"What you want to play them?"

"We never got the opportunity."

"I know. I was trying to tell Mori that going to the street courts was as fun as it is beneficial but he failed to see my logic," scoffed Kamio.

"I still think there's more drama and yelling than tennis over there," Mori shrugged. "Oh look, it's Ibu-kun."

"Hi," Ibu greeted. "I have some snacks Ishida-san gave me. Do you all want any?"

He produced, in addition to his bentou, 2 small bags of rice crackers. All three of his friends immediately grabbed for it, but Mori wasn't fast enough.

"Aw man!" Mori lamented.

"Too slow," Kamio laughed.

"I'll share with you. Kamio can share with Ibu," Uchimura said, opening his bag and popping a few of the crackers into his mouth.

"Oh, and Ibu I'm mad at you," Kamio said, putting on his best glare.

"What happened?" Mori asked, reaching over and into Uchimura's bag of crackers.

"Ibu-kun practically told An-chan I like her," Kamio pouted.

"Oh, that's it?" Uchimura asked.

"What do you mean 'that's it'?" Kamio scowled.

"Well," Mori shrugged. "We thought everyone knew."

"I don't see the big deal with it, Akira," Ibu began saying. "You asked me what my type was so I just assumed if you were talking about types then your type would come up. And wouldn't your type be Tachibana's little sister? So thus it would have naturally came up. I don't see why you're holding hostility towards me."

"No, why would I be like 'oh, my type's An-chan?' A normal person would say, 'I like a nice type.' You wouldn't say a name," Kamio defended himself.

"Who said you're normal?" Mori teased.

"You guys suck," Kamio said, deflated. "Well whatever, I'm pretty sure now An hates me. She said that we're just friends."

"Ouch."

Kamio glared at Mori yet again, "You are no help."

"Then I'm sorry, Akira," Shinji apologized. "I didn't mean to make Tachibana's little sister hate you. I just wanted to contribute to the conversation at hand."

"You could have contributed by saying your type," Mori said.

"Exactly," agreed Kamio.

Ibu nodded answered immediately, without much thought, "Well that's easy. I like foreign girls. That's my type."

"Foreigners?" Kamio and Mori gaped.

"What kind of type is that?" Uchimura asked. "And what the chance of you meeting a foreigner in Fudomine?"

"Who said I had to meet someone in Fudomine?" Shinji asked.

"It's hypothetical, is all," Kamio replied. "If you had to pick someone in Fudomine. What would your type be?"

"An-chan?" Shinji said, jokingly.

Kamio glared.

"Just kidding. I suppose I like a nice person someone who's agreeable and friendly," Shinji said. "I would like someone who could hold a conversation."

"Like Natsuki-san?" Kamio asked, eager to see his best friend's reaction. It would be so good if Shinji said yes, considering that the girl liked him.

Ibu shook his head, "Akira, I thought we weren't saying names. But no. I think Natsuki-chan's too loud. I prefer someone like Kobayashi-san."

Kamio's eyes widened for a slight second before returning to normal. He had been surprised but he supposed he had no reason to be. It wasn't like he even considered Natsuki and Shinji as a couple before that morning anyway, so it didn't really change much in that respect. Still, Akira couldn't help but feel some sympathy for the girl, especially since Shinji just admitted that his type was one of Natsuki's best friends… Tenko Kobayashi.

"That's so uncreative," Kamio scoffed, finally finding it within himself to reply.

"I didn't think you had to be creative when selecting a type," Ibu dead panned.

Kamio shook his head.

"No, that's not what I mean. What I mean is she's a typical choice. Nearly all of the guys already like her and she always rejects them all. What makes you think you have a chance?"

"I didn't say I had a chance. I also didn't say I was going to take a chance. I merely said if I had to choose a type it would be her," Shinji replied. "I don't understand why Akira would even care so much about my type. Why doesn't he just be happy with his type and let me be happy with my type. If I can't like foreigners and I can't like Kobayashi-san then who can I like? Not that I like Kobayashi-san but if I did--"

"Ok, Shinji, I get it," Akira sighed, opening the bag of rice crackers, and wondering if he should tell the girls the results concerning his best friend's type.

--

Meanwhile, back in the classroom, Tenko, An, Shuuko, and Natsuki were all eating together.

"An-chan you were so mean to Kamio-kun," Shuuko scolded.

"What are you talking about?" An asked, opening her lunch.

"This morning," Shuuko clarified, although she knew An had to be aware of what she was talking about.

Shuuko knew that An used to like Kamio. In fact, An had actually told her that she liked Kamio back in the beginning of the school year but then suddenly in the middle of summer she just stopped caring. It was rather cruel of her.

"Oh that," An sighed. "I was just telling the truth. Kamio-kun and I are just friends. I don't want him to get any ideas."

An hoped her friends would drop the subject but knowing Shuuko that was not going to happen.

"I don't see what's wrong with that, Shuuko-chan," Tenko said, agreeing with An. "I would be sad if the person I liked led me to believe they liked me back when they didn't."

"That's true…" Shuuko nodded. "But I just felt really bad for him. He looked so sad. I'm sure there had to be a better and nicer way."

"I believe firmness is necessary for hard headed people," Natsuki noted. "With someone like Kamio-kun you'd have to spell it out to him to his face. Take him aside and just say 'Kamio-kun I don't like you. Never have never will.'"

"Well that's a bit too harsh, Natsuki-chan," Tenko frowned.

Shuuko frowned. She didn't like how An was treating Kamio like an unwanted pest. He was her friend and how would An feel if Ibu did that to Natsuki? Something just wasn't right with An's behavior at all.

"Well, I just don't like him like that and I'm pretty sure he knows that now," An said.

"But that's precisely what's bothering me, An-chan," Shuuko finally admitted. "You used to like him a lot! I don't understand."

"Yeah, Shuuko's right. We all thought you and Kamio would be dating by now but then suddenly you don't even care one pence about him," Natsuki agreed.

"It just doesn't make sense," Shuuko voiced.

An looked down at her desk feeling ashamed. She knew from her friends' perspective she probably was being very unfair to Kamio. She never gave any reason for not liking him anymore nor did she ever tell them there was another person. If she were Shuuko and the others she'd think she was being really mean to Akira too.

"Maybe he did something. You never know. Don't pressure her to answer," Tenko retorted. "How would you feel if I asking all the time when Natsuki going to confess to Ibu-kun or if you're ever going to actually like someone, Shuuko-chan."

"Oh shut up!" Shuuko laughed loudly. "I'll like someone when someone worth liking comes around."

An's friends continued to chat and laugh around her, further discussing and joking amongst themselves and An just couldn't take it anymore. Best friend's didn't keep secrets. She didn't want them to think badly of her and she also didn't want them to think badly of Kamio or think he did something to her that she didn't want to tell anyone about. It was then that An decided it wouldn't hurt anybody to tell her friends about her secret.

"Guys," An began quietly. "I have a confession to make."

Her friends all hushed up and looked at her intently.

"An-chan, is something wrong?" Shuuko asked, concerned by her friend's tone.

An shook her head and proceeded to speak, "I probably shouldn't have kept this a secret for so long but I… I have a boyfriend."

There was complete silence and then suddenly Natsuki shrieked.

"WHAT!!"

"Natsuki!" Shuuko scolded her friend for being so loud.

Natsuki promptly ignored Shuuko, preferring to drill An for answers.

"What!? An-chan! Really? WHAT!? Who is it and since when and how long? WHAT!?"

An blushed really deeply, "His name is Akaya Kirihara and it's long distance because he lives in Kanagawa."

"Kirihara… Kirihara," Shuuko thought aloud. "I've heard that name before. Kirihara."

"Forget where you heard the name from," Natsuki scooted closer to An. "So how long?"

"Almost 2 months. We got together the middle of August," An replied.

"Oh! Do you two go on dates?"

"Natsuki!" Tenko laughed. "Don't embarrass her."

"Oh whatever, she deserves it for hiding all of this from us so long!" Natsuki cackled.

"Well we don't go on dates that much because when we got together his team was also competing in the nationals for tennis and even now his friends monopolize a lot of his time," An admitted. "When I do go over there we usually end up being around his Sempai-tachi because they won't leave us alone."

"Screw his friends," Natsuki exclaimed.

"Nationals…? Kirihara now I remember who that is," Shuuko said. "Isn't Kirihara the one who injured your brother and you and Kamio were so angry. I thought you hated him. Kamio hates him too."

An sighed, "That's why I'm keeping it a secret, because if Akira found out he'd flip.. And I don't even know how big brother would react. I feel bad for sneaking though."

"Your secret's safe with us," Tenko assured.

"Yeah," nodded Natsuki.

"Your brother's all better though. Maybe he wouldn't mind," Tenko suggested.

"But hot headed Kamio would," Natsuki reminded.

To that none of the girls could disagree.

-to be continued-

AN: I'll try to update more often but I work 2 jobs during the summer so bare with me. Anyway, more drama concerning An and Kamio and more drama with Shinji too! Who will Shinji be with? Who will Kamio be with? I feel bad to not make him with An. Maybe if everyone agrees KamioAn I might change it mwahhahahaha. I'm not adverse to that. Also more St Rudolph in the future too since that goes along with the Shuuko-story. Thanks for reading and please review! They are the fuel for the author's soul.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : Street Devil

Akaya Kirihara wasn't the most astute guy. Neither was he patient or level headed. So therefore, it should have come to no one's surprise when he decided to one day randomly take the train into Tokyo. To Kirihara it seemed like a perfectly fine idea. First, his girl friend who he hadn't seen in a while lived in Tokyo. She hadn't called him in two days and that wasn't cutting it at all. Second, lots of tennis players lived in Tokyo and from what he heard from An, a few liked to congregate at a street court to play. Third, he was bored.

However, it was also inevitable that, after finding out about Akaya's scheme, a few of his sempai, decided to tag along.

"Hey, Akaya!" Bunta beamed, bouncing against the seat and causing his green bubble gum to burst. "Are there really gonna be a lot of strong opponents at this court?"

"We can really test our doubles," Jackal agreed.

"How did you two even find out I was coming here?" Akaya asked, slouching against the back of the train's chair.

"What?" Bunta asked. "You didn't want us to come? "

"I guess it's ok," Akaya grinned. "Since, Jackal-sempai paid all of our fair!"

Jackal rolled his eyes. He always had to paid.

"Sorry, Jackal," Marui half heartedly apologized, happily munching at his gum. "Next time I'll pay you back."

"Yeah, okay," Jackal nodded, though he knew next time Marui and Akaya would again have spent their allowance already on candy.

--

Saturday afternoons at the street courts were always busiest, especially now because it was after tournament season. An made sure to have all of her chores and homework so she could have that period of time free to spend as she liked. Recently, An would take the train to Kanagawa certain weekends. However, An figured she would go to the street courts instead. Akaya was always busy with his Sempai whenever she called and she just had to accept that he had a life in Kanagawa just like she had a life in Tokyo.

Checking the weather, she saw that it was going to be a little breezy, so An pulled on a pink cardigan over her shoulders and stepped out of her bedroom, tennis bag in tow. She normally didn't bring her bag with her because she rarely played, but Shuuko agreed to come along again so An wanted to be sure to have enough rackets for the both of them.

"An-chan."

An looked over to where her voice was called, and saw her brother standing just outside his own bedroom door.

"Ne, Aniki," An greeted. "Just getting in?"

Kippei nodded.

An never knew where he disappeared to, but knowing her brother it couldn't be anything too bad. She smiled.

"Okay. I'm going with Kamio-kun-tachi to the street courts then," she said.

"An-chan," Kippei said, calling to his sister just as she was making her way down the hall.

"Yes?" she asked, turning to face him.

"What's going on with you and Kamio-kun?" her brother asked, with a dead serious face.

An almost felt her stomach drop. Him too? Why did everyone think that she and Kamio-kun were inevitably supposed to end up as an item.

"Nothing. We're just friends. You know that," An stated.

"Oh…" Kippei hesitated. "You sure?"

"I think I would know," An said. "Don't worry. I'm not hiding anything from you, Aniki!"

She felt another pang in the pit of her belly as she said the last part, knowing it was a big blatant lie. She hoped her brother didn't catch on, and before he could she waved good bye and skipped off and out the door.

She wondered about things as she walked to Shuuko's house. Was there something that everyone else saw about her and Kamio that was escaping her notice. He was just like all of the other boys around them and it was nobody's business if she decided she liked someone else better.

It was a short walk from the Tachibana's to Takada's house and An walked hurriedly to the door and knocked. Shuuko answered the door.

"Hey, An," Shuuko said, coming out the door.

"You ready?" An asked.

"Yeah," Shuuko beamed.

They made their way down the stairs of the apartment building and Shuuko offered to carry the tennis bag for her friend.

"Oh thanks," An said. "But I have it. It's not very heavy."

"So who's all coming?" Shuuko asked. She didn't really plan to make it a habit to go to street tennis, but An had asked her to come and she really didn't have other plans. It was better than staying in and it was free.

"Well, Kamio-kun and Ibu-kun, of course. I think Mori might show up too," An replied.

Shuuko nodded, "Ok, that sounds fun. Let's hurry so we can get a court! You did say it gets pretty crowded. I don't want to practice my lack of tennis skills in front of strangers."

"Aw," An replied. "Everyone would be happy to help you. Plus you'll be using one of my rackets. They're way lighter than Yuuta-kun's."

"Oh, yeah Yuuta-kun," Shuuko beamed. "I hope they're there. They were funny."

Shuuko laughed and tucked a hair behind her ear in thought.

"Say, Shuuko-chan," An suddenly said.

Shuuko turned her head to regard her friend. "Yeah?"

"Do you think Kamio-kun and I make a good couple?" An asked.

"What!?" Shuuko asked, genuinely surprised.

"Well, it's just that… today my brother asked if there was something between Kamio-kun and I."

"What!?"

"Is that all you can say?" An groaned.

"N,no!" Shuuko stammered. "It's just weird that he asked that. It's so weird. Now there's only one thing to see. Did he say it in a 'I'm gonna kill Kamio if it's true' voice or a 'I wonder if my sister dating one of my friends. That'd be cute.'"

"It was a Kippei way," An deadpanned.

"I'll pretend that makes sense," Shuuko laughed.

They were in the park now and standing at the base of the stairs that led up to the court. An stopped walking and checked her watch for the time.

"Is it time for them to come?" Shuuko asked.

"We're a bit early," An replied. "Wanna just go up without them?"

"I'm a little shy because I don't know anyone," Shuuko admitted.

"Don't be shy!? You know Yuuta, remember? He's probably there. And I'm friends with some of the other guys. Like this guy Momo-chan he's really cool."

"Momo-chan?"

"Yeah. He goes to Seishun Gakuen," An explained. "We should just go up. They'll see us when they come."

Shuuko nodded, and both girl began to climb the stairs.

--

"Jackal-Marui pair, 6 games to 0," announced a boy as Marui's tight rope walking sealed the fates of the pair across the court.

Marui blew another large bubble and crossed the court to stand beside his partner, displaying a victory "v" to the small crowd of spectators.

"Ne, Jackal," Marui said. "It seems Tokyo's not so hot after all."

Jackal tapped his racket against his shoulder, "Yeah."

Akaya sighed from where he sat on a bench with his elbows resting on his knees and chin in his hands. That was the single most boring game he'd seen since… he couldn't even say. It was that bad. He'd rather be out looking for An-chan, but his Sempai insisted he stay with them and eventually she'd show up. It had already been an hour and all they'd seen were a bunch of tennis scrubs with no ounce of talent.

"Tokyo's all washed up," Akaya growled, leaping up from his spot. "I'm tired of doubles. Someone play me in singles!"

"We're all doubles players here," one of the boys who had just lost said.

"Don't make me laugh," Akaya scoffed. "If you can call that doubles a singles game wouldn't hurt anyone at this rate."

"Akaya," Jackal began in a warning tone.

Akaya ignored it, stepping out onto the court and pushing himself between his Sempai.

"If it's double's they want, it's doubles they'll get. Me against them," Akaya stated with a devilish grin.

Marui and Jackal exchanged worried glances, and just as Jackal was about to step forward to stop whatever plan Akaya had, fate decided to intervene. Akaya's cocky grin almost completely dropped off his face as he spotted his girlfriend appear at the top of the stairs. She had another girl with her and a tennis bag over her shoulder. He watched as she gave the court a slight glance before her eyes suddenly met with his. Akaya's grin returned full force.

"Hey, An-chan," Kirihara tucked his racket under his arm. "Long time no see. How's your brother?"

He knew An would hate it if he were to act overly familiar with her in public, especially in Tokyo, but he couldn't help but tease her a little. He watched satisfied as a small blush dotted her cheeks, but she managed to hide her pleasure to see him well.

"I have nothing to say to you," An replied, walking off to the next court.

Kirihara grinned and turned back to the others who were now whispering among each other how this stranger could possibly know An.

"Ok, anyone wanna play? I'll beat you all in 15 minutes," Akaya beamed.

--

Shuuko followed An to the courts on the other side of the tiny building, looking back curiously as the boy who had addressed An went on to challenge the other boys.

She turned back to her friend, only to see An was busy stretching.

"Who's that?" Shuuko started.

"Kirihara," An replied, turning back to Shuuko with a grin.

"Eh!? That's Kirihara!?" Shuuko exclaimed. "Why aren't you hanging out with him!?"

An only grinned larger.

"Shuuko-chan! I'm so happy to see him I think I could die!" An exclaimed. "But if I talk to him now everyone would tell my brother."

"You could atleast watch his match. I don't think anyone would think anyting of it," Shuuko suggested.

"Really?" An asked, her eyes widening in excitement.

"Yeah, we should go look."

Shuuko didn't have to tell An twice. An pushed her bag under the bench and practically skipped back to where Akaya was.

"Marui! Kuwahara-sempai!" An greeted, sitting down on the bleacher beside Akaya's two sempai. Shuuko sat down beside her.

"We tried to stop him," Jackal said.

"What are you talking about?" An asked.

"We tried to stop him from playing," Jackal replied. "But I think he got bored."

"Hi," Bunta said looking at Shuuko. "I'm Bunta Marui."

"Shuuko Takada."

"Jackal Kuwahara."

"Pleased to meet you both," Shuuko smiled.

After the proper introductions they all turned back to the current game. Akaya was moving without even thinking. Each shot his opponent sent his way was like child play for Rikkai's Ace and it seemed every point earned by him was punctuated by a smile sent in An's direction. The gesture didn't go unnoticed by the girl, who couldn't take her eyes off the boy or slacken her smile even if her life depended on it.

Just as soon as it began, the match was over with Akaya being the victor.

"So easy," Akaya shrugged, walking off the court and joining his friends.

"Say, is it safe if I sit here?" he asked, bending down close to An.

"I don't mind," An replied, sliding over and letting Akaya take the space between her and Marui.

Shuuko shot the boys on the court a worried glance. Some of them were sending curious looks in An and Akaya's direction, but other than that they were getting back to their normal doubles routines.

"Shuuko, say hi to Kirihara!" An said, hooking her arms with both of them.

"Hi, I'm Takada. I've heard all about you," Shuuko greeted, trying not to act as shy as she was feeling.

"Oh wow, An actually told someone about me?" Akaya pouted.

An rolled her eyes and Akaya grew bold and snaked his arm over her shoulder causing her to blush and push him away.

"Stop," An warned.

"What?" Akaya asked. "I haven't seen you in a while can't we have fun like normal?"

"Shuuko-chan, would you be ok if we went on a walk for a little bit?" An asked.

Shuuko shook her head and An nodded and stood up.

"Come on," she said making her way down the bleachers. Akaya followed quickly behind her and Marui got up to follow too but Jackal pulled him back down.

"We have to watch him and make sure he doesn't get into trouble," Marui said.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Jackal replied, deciding that Akaya deserved some time with his girlfriend alone.

-to be continued-

AN: uh this was hard to write. I'm not even satisfied but I decided to post this anyway because i do have things planned for after this. I'm still feeling sorry for Kamio. OK please read and review and...

to put it blunt a big thing that is causing problems with me writing this story is that I am not comfortable writing Akaya's character. My impression of him is he's a demon on the court but off the court he's just a kid and likes to play but has a mean streak. I just find it really hard to write him. Is my impression of him wrong? I need help in that respect.

so please read and review


	7. Chapter 7

AN: no i'm not dead... but maybe i should be.

Chapter 7 : Meet

Marui and Jackal were really nice sempai, but as the two Rikkai players busied themselves with a conversation of their own, Shuuko was left on her own. Sitting on the sidelines watching the players, she felt lonely. She didn't want to be selfish, but she was starting to regret coming to the street courts with An that day. An was really happy that she got to see her boyfriend, but Shuuko was feeling like a third wheel sitting beside Kirihara's sempai. Even if Kamio and Ibu showed up, it wouldn't be the same for her without An.

Shuuko watched the game a little longer and then sighed, standing up and walking off and back to the other side of the street court where An left her bag. She pulled it out from under the bench and unzipped it, taking out a mesh sack of balls and one of the rackets. She wasn't very good and probably forgot everything that kid Atsushi from St Rudolph taught her, but she figured it would be a good way to pass time before someone, anyone, showed up.

She bounced the ball against the green surface of the court and then scooped it under her racket and began an attempt to bounce it on the sweet spot. It was harder than it looked and she retrieved the ball that ran away, and made another attempt but when it rolled away this time someone else picked it up.

Shuuko looked at the other person.

"Yuuta-kun!" she gasped.

"Hi, Takada-san. You remembered my name," the boy replied, looking a bit surprised.

Shuuko smiled, "How could I forget you guys?"

"Well, I'm sure you meet a lot of tennis players. I'm sure someone like me doesn't stand out too much."

Yuuta threw the ball back at Shuuko and she caught it in her hand.

"Thanks. And no, I don't know that many players outside of Fudomine." Shuuko looked behind Yuuta. "Are you alone?" She asked, noticing that no one had rounded the little clubhouse bend to join them on that side of the courts and yet Yuuta was carrying two bags.

"No, the others are just busy harassing the Rikkai players."

"Oh! I met some of them," Shuuko mused. "They're a weird bunch."

"Yeah," Yuuta agreed.

The conversation stopped at that, as Shuuko began to again try to bounce the ball on the racket's sweet spot. She moved around a bit, following the ball wherever it willed her to go. Yuuta watched for a moment, somewhat amused, before deciding to intervene.

"Takada-san," he called, breaking her concentration and making the ball roll onto the green court.

"Yes?" She asked, chasing after the ball for the umpteenth time that day.

"You're supposed to stand in one spot when you do that," Yuuta joked.

Shuuko became visibly flustered.

"I know that!" she protested. "I just can't seem to do it! The ball has a mind of it's own!"

"You'll get better," Yuuta assured her.

He walked over to the bench where An's things were and set his and what Shuuko assumed was Mizuki's bags down. Shuuko kept practicing with the ball as Yuuta unpacked on of his rackets.

"Say, I wonder what's keeping Kamio-kun and the others," Shuuko frowned.

"Oh? You came alone?" Yuuta asked as he began his stretches.

"No, I actually came with An-chan, but she saw some friends and went for a walk. This is her stuff," Shuuko replied. "We were going to have a full day with the boys but they're not showing."

"What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know. Maybe some tennis and then go eat something. Preferably at Kamio-kun's house!"

"Kamio-kun's mom can cook very well I guess?"

"Saying she cooks very well is an understatement! YUM!" Shuuko beamed. "She makes the best hand rolled sushi! If you never liked nattomaki you'll like it when you taste hers!"

"I like it, I guess…"

"Then you have to go there too-- not that I'm inviting you to Kamio-kun's house. That's rather rude of me."

"Maybe I can ask him about it sometime," Yuuta suggested, finishing up the last of his stretches and then grabbing his racket to stand on the other side of the court.

"Want me to hit towards you?" Shuuko asked.

"Sure. You think you can do that?"

Shuuko shrugged, "I can try!"

She situated herself on the baseline like she had seen the others do before.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yeah."

Shuuko focused her eyes on Yuuta and went to throw the ball when Yuuta interrupted.

"Try just bouncing it and hitting it as it rises."

"Oh, ok."

She hit it and it skewed to the side, but he hit it back towards her effortlessly. She ran to where she thought the ball was headed, but it flew right over her head.

"Let it bounce," Yuuta stated.

Shuuko nodded served again, and Yuuta again hit it gently, allowing the ball to be right in the path of her racket. She swung, just like she had learned from Atsushi before, and the pressure of the ball against the strings thrilled her. With a soft peng the ball bounced off the racket and into the net.

"Well you hit it that time," Yuuta smiled.

"Y,yeah I did!" Shuuko laughed. "Just this time I have to get it across the net not into it!"

Yuuta pulled another ball from his pocket, and it was in this manner Shuuko forgot everything. She forgot to keep a look out for Kirihara and An, and she forgot that she was supposed to be meeting up with Kamio and Ibu in the first place. All she knew was tennis, and the boy smiling meekly at her on the opposite side of the court.

--

It was like An was floating in air. With her hand in Kirihara's and them walking, all alone down the cobblestone path of the park. They were getting further and further away from the tennis courts and An couldn't care less if they never went back. All that mattered was that Kirihara came all the way to see her and that she would cherish the rare occasion of them being all alone.

Neither said much as they walked on, each confined to their own thoughts. Each of their hands, hot and sweaty in the other's.

They were a fairly young couple, and whenever they were together there was always a group to supervise. When An went to Kanagawa to visit, Kirihara's sempai would come on every one of their dates. One time, An and Kirihara tried to sneak away from them but they were caught within minutes.

So now, this was completely foreign to the lovers. The silence was deafening.

"So…" Kirihara said, not one to hold his tongue for long periods of time.

An turned her head up to meet Kirihara's stare. Their eyes met and An felt an electric shock run through her body. Her hand, still clasped in Kirihara's, tightened its hold. His gaze was so intense as if he was going to say something really important and he held An's attention. She wanted to know anything he was to tell her.

"Yes?" she asked, hoping to help him get out what he needed to say.

"Wanna make out?"

"W,What!?" An exclaimed. "And here I thought you had something important to say."

"That's not important?" Kirihara asked, mischievously. "So what do you say?"

An rolled her eyes and let go of her boyfriend's hand and skipped a little ahead of him.

"Oh, come on. We're in the park," An reasoned.

"Fun," Kirihara grinned.

"Whatever. I'm thirsty. Let's go to the machines," An suggested.

"Ok, where are they?"

An looked around a moment and then pointed off the path towards a cluster of trees.

"A short cut in there," she said.

Kirihara raised his brows.

"I thought you said you didn't want to make out."

"I didn't say anything."

"So you DO wanna make out?"

"I said I'm thirsty and that there's a short cut through the trees. You're the one skewing my meanings," An replied with her hands on her hips, but her eyes reflecting some kind of mirth.

"Ok, fine… we'll take your 'short cut'," Kirihara grinned.

An didn't even think twice about his grin and ventured off the path and into the bushes. It wasn't as dense as Kirihara was thinking. It really was a shortcut, and up ahead they could see a neat little row of vending machines through the other side. There was also a water fountain and some benches.

"I guess it really was a short cut after all," Kirihara said, quickening his pace.

"Wait," An called, grabbing Kirihara's wrist.

"What?" Kirihara asked. "I thought you were thirsty."

"Yeah, but there's someone over there," An explained.

"So?" Kirihara turned to look back over at the area and sure enough there were two boys, likely their age, standing near the machines. "Ok, two dorky guys. What's the deal?"

An shook her head. She knew those weren't just two dorky guys. From the way they stood and the way their tennis backs hung on their shoulders she knew for sure who they were.

"It's Kamio-kun and Ibu-kun," An said.

"Huh? Oh those guys on your brother's team right? So?"

"Ugh, if they see us here together who knows what they'll think."

"That we saw each other in passing and decided to catch up?"

Kirihara pulled his wrist out of An's grasp and made his way to the soda machine.

"Where are you going?" An asked, hastily.

"You said you're thirsty. I'm going to get you a drink!"

"N,no!" An exclaimed, keeping her voice as soft as possible, but Kirihara was not one to be deterred. Kirihara was a demon after all, and a leopard doesn't change his spots… or however that phrase goes. No girl friend could keep the wild junior tame for long…

To be continued….

AN: SORRY. it's not even that good. but i just had to get SOMETHING posted. i just feel so terrible. i'm a full time student and i still work 2 jobs. but i don't wanna neglect my fics. so i want to update more. hopefully there won't be as long a wait next chapter! i already have it planned and stuff. it's just-- ugh so hard to get out. i'm so frustrated right now with this. and you know i honestly think writing fanfiction has decreased my standards and my potential.

so uhm... kamioAn? KiriharaAn? KamioIbu (jk... or am i?) lol xDDDDDD i'm still taking suggestions as far as An goes. feel free to tell

it's late. i need sleep. i'm angry with this. please read and review though! they REALLY help me


	8. Chapter 8

AN: ok... LOTS of Kirihara-An-Kamio crap going down in this chapter. With a little Shuuko in the middle.

Chapter 8 : Not As Planned

Ibu and Kamio were regulars at the street tennis courts. One of the busiest days of the week was Saturday, so it was always good to be there early. If you got there after 12, chances of getting your choice of court was very slim. The two Fudomine 2nd years were supposed to meet two of their classmates, but were already running late.

"We're already late. Why didn't you just get a drink from your house?" Ibu kun droned

"I thought it was in my bag," Kamio explained, stopping in front of the vending machine.

He reached into his shorts and pulled out a crumpled bill.

"Do you want anything?" Kamio asked, turning to his friend.

"No, I'll be ok. I have a drink already in my bag," Ibu replied. "Besides, I wouldn't want you to keep paying for me to get a drink. Sure it's only a few yen but a few yen keep adding up and adding up and making a lot of yen. You know?"

"Right…" Kamio said, barely listening to his friend.

He pressed the button for a pocari sweat and reached down to get the dirnk from the slot.

"Ok! Time to meet with the ladies. It's kinda like a double date!" Kamio beamed.

"--and if you stopped buying me drinks all the time then you could already have a new bike! You know that, right? And we all know how much you want a bike after what happened to your other one. That Momoshirou should pay for it… but oh well."

"What are you going on about?"

Ibu blinked, and then sighed and the two turned away from the machine to see who else but Kirihara Akaya coming towards them, smiling smugly.

"Kirihara!" Kamio gasped, a bit of venom in his voice.

-------

An didn't want Kirihara to go. She didn't want him to mess up everything by revealing himself to Kamio and yet through all her pleading it didn't get through to his thick skull.

"I thought you were thirsty--" he had said.

An's throat went dry… but for an entirely different reason. She hid and pressed herself closer to the trunk of a nearby tree, peering out at the boys standing near the vending machine. They hadn't realized Kirihara heading towards them yet, but they would… all they would have to do was turn around--

"Kirihara!" there was pure hatred in the way her boyfriend's name rolled off Kamio's tongue and she found herself feeling uncomfortable watching the scene before her.

"What are you doing here?" Kamio went on.

"What? I can't buy a drink for my girlfriend?" Kirihara grinned.

An felt sick, her grip tightening on the trunk of the tree, her only support, and the only thing keeping her grounded. Akaya in the other hand was having a world of fun. He knew exactly the right words to say to tug at Kamio's short fuse and set it off.

"Girlfriend?" Kamio scoffed. "I feel sorry for whatever girl likes your ugly mug!"

"I bet she prefers mine to yours," grinned Akaya.

"Whatever. I bet if she knew me she'd leave you in a heart beat!"

"Funny, seeing as that wasn't the case."

"W,wha--" Kamio's voice failed him for a second and Kirihara immediately knew that Kamio realized that it was a girl that they both knew that was being talked about.

Kirihara grinned.

"Now excuse me, I think she's thirsty enough as it is--"

He pushed by the two, making sure to knock both of their shoulders with his as he made his way to the vending maching. Reaching into his pocket for some change, he listened carefully at what one of the two boys were saying behind him.

"Come on, Akira. Shuuko and the others are waiting for us. We're already late as it is. Don't pay Kirihara-san any attention. You know how he is. He's just lulling you into his plan and--"

"Shut up, Shinji," spat Kamio. "Kirihara! Who's your girlfriend?"

Kirihara had to surpress the giggles that were threatening to burst forth from his mouth as he feigned not hearing the speed ace's question, and instead began to observe the selection of drinks in the machine.

"Tsk," Kirhihara groaned, with fake annoyance. "I forgot to ask which drink An-chan preferred."

He was about to press the green tea button when he felt a hand roughly pull back his shoulder, and he was met with Kamio's piercing glare.

"What did you say!?"

"What?"

"I said, What did you say? Whose name did you say!?"

"Oh?" Kirihara shrugged Kamio's hand away. "I was just saying… my girlfriend, Annnnnnn -channnnn."

"You--"

"Isn't that right, An-chan?" Kirihara asked, craning his neck over Kamio and Ibu to look into the bushes.

Kamio and Ibu followed suite and turned around, seeing An, peeking out from behind the tree, looking flushed and frightened.

"An! An-chan!" Kamio gasped. "Is that true? Are you dating this freak after what he did to your brother?"

An remained silent, her eyes not meeting any of the three boys who addressed her. The only thing that she could focus on was the little trail of ants marching up the trunk just centimeters away from her hand.

Kamio took her silence as a confirmation of his worse fears, and his fist clinched at his side.

"Akira," Ibu began. "Don't be so harsh, An-chan hasn't done anything wrong--"

An looked up with those words, and found it too hard to look in their eyes. Kirihara, in his eyes was what could only be described as mirth. However it was what she saw in Kamio's eyes that reached her. She saw in those deep pools anger, of course, but also the struggle. Kamio wanted to understand. He pleaded to her without words. Why?

An felt as if something was going to burst within her. She was so angry she didn't know what to say. Now it was all over. Her brother would find out and then she'd be grounded for keeping secrets from her parents. She'd never see Kirihara again and Kamio would never want to be her friend. It was all over. This was the last thing in the world she wanted. She had to stop it.

"Wh,what are you all talking about?" An asked, her voice cracking a little as she forced a smile on her face.

"You're dating Kirihara?" Ibu asked.

An giggled slightly, ignoring the small amount of tears that escaped when she crinkled her eyes.

"No. He's just being silly. Aren't you, Akaya?" she turned to him, with a tilt of her head.

Akaya looked at her and shrugged.

"Maybe. But that doesn't deny the fact that you're here with me and I'm buying a drink for you."

An giggled, "True."

"Wait what? What is going on here?" Kamio's head was spinning.

"Don't worry about it!" An beamed, pushing past Ibu and Kamio, much like Kirihara had done earlier and pushing a button on the machine. "And for future reference, I don't like green tea. I like strawberry Ponta."

She grabbed Kirihara and pulled him off, waving at the guys.

"Shuuko's already at the courts!" she yelled back at them, before disappearing into the foliage with Kirihara in tow.

Kamio and Ibu stared after them. Kamio was in a stunned silence.

"What on earth was that all about?" Ibu asked.

And for once Kamio had to agree.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Wow, You're really showing improvement!" Yuuta exclaimed after finishing a small rally with Shuuko.

"Gee, thanks for sounding so surprised," Shuuko drawled.

Yuuta blushed, embarrassed. "No I didn't mean it like that!"

Shuuko smiled, "Yea, I know."

She walked over to the bench with her things and got a drink of her water, and looking around the court.

"They're still not here. That's so weird," She pouted, but then she saw Yanagisawa, Mizuki, and Atsushi round the corner along with Marui and Jackal. Atsushi and Yanagisawa were each carrying tennis bags, but Mizuki was empty handed.

"Oh hey you guys!" Shuuko greeted.

"So this is where you disappeared off to, huh, Yuuta?" Atsushi mused.

"Hey, Takada-san," Yanagisawa grinned.

Shuuko waved, and Mizuki twirled a strand of his hair.

"Yuuta, they're about to play a doubles game," the St Rudolph manager informed, gesturing to Marui-Jackal and Yanagasawa-Kisarazu.

"Perfect timing. We just finished playing a game," Yuuta said.

"Who? You and… her?" Mizuki asked, gesturing towards Shuuko.

"Yeah. I was just showing her some things," Yuuta replied.

"Ok, well who's gonna ref our game?" Marui asked, walking to the other side of the court.

Shuuko sat on the bench and watched them all get ready. She watched as Yuuta suggested they just call their own game, which everyone seemed to agree upon. The game began and Shuuko watched, lazily. It wasn't really all that interesting, though she was impressed when Marui made the ball roll across the net like it was tightrope walking.

But soon her thoughts were on things completely other than tennis. Where on earth was An? Shuuko hoped her and Kirihara weren't getting in a lot of trouble. And then it also didn't help that Kamio and Ibu had still yet to show. Was she going to be left with Kirihara's sempai and Kamio and Ibu's friends the entire day. If that was the case she might as well pack up and go.

"What's on your mind?"

The question startled Shuuko out of her thoughts. It was Yuuta who addressed.

"Oh, nothing really. I was just wondering where An-chan is."

"Didn't she come with you?" Mizuki asked.

"Yea, but she saw some friend of hers and went for a walk with them."

"Some friend. She already had an arrangement with you. Why would she leave for someone else?" Mizuki asked.

"It was someone special," Shuuko replied.

"Wow, sounds to me like a crush!" Mizuki noted.

"Mizuki-san!" Yuuta exclaimed. "You're jumping to conclusions."

Mizuki turned his eyes towards the players at the court.

"Hmmm, that makes sense," the data player hummed.

"What makes sense?" Shuuko asked.

"Well," Mizuki began, twirling his hair. "It seems as if this friend of An-chan must be from Rikkai, seeing as those two--" he gestured his head towards Marui and Jackal, "are here in the first place. I'm thinking it must be some sort of date with a Rikkaidai regular. And seeing as An-chan wanted to be secretive about it, I'm guessing it must be Kirihara, since both Kamio-kun and Tachibana-san both dislike him. Besides, everyone knows the other members of that team have no romantic bone in their body… except may Hiroshi. Hmm, this is actually interesting data."

"Wow! You got it right!" Shuuko exclaimed, before realizing that by confirming Mizuki's hypothesis she just revealed An's secret.

"Of course I got it right. Anyone with half a brain could figure that out," Mizuki scoffed.

"W,what!? Nu-uh! Kamio-kun and them don't know yet," Shuuko exclaimed.

"My point exactly," Mizuki grinned.

"Anyway," Shuuko stated, standing up with a flourish. "I'm going to go look for her."

"And ruin their date?" asked the data player.

Shuuko sat back down. "Oh…"

"We could just walk around," Yuuta suggested.

"I thought you would want to watch this game," Shuuko admitted.

"Actually, I'm kind of hungry. You want to go get something?"

"I ate before I left," Shuuko admitted. Yuuta looked a little put down so she added. "But I can come with you if you're really hungry. But who's gonna watch the stuff?"

"Those guys are playing tennis here. No one will touch our things," Mizuki noted.

"Yeah," Yuuta said.

The three of them stood up and got ready to leave.

------------------------------

An continued to pull Kirihara by his arm through the trees and towards the other side of the park. As they neared the courts, the anger inside her failed to subside, but only grew with her silence. Finally, she judged they were ample distance away and dropped his arm, turning to face him, and placing her hands on her hips.

"What were you thinking?!" An scolded.

Kirihara merely picked at his ear, looking bored.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, finally, when he realized she would keep glaring at him as long as he kept quiet.

"About back there when you told Kamio and Ibu-kun that I was your girlfriend!"

"But you are!"

"We're supposed to be secret."

"I don't think it's fair. You always come to Kanagawa. It's never a secret you're my girlfriend. All of my friends know. It's not fair that you're trying to hide our relationship. If you really liked me you would tell them. I was merely doing you a favor."

"I can't believe you!" An nearly screamed, stamping her foot.

"What? You don't believe me? I can't believe you. You'd rather risk our relationship than to risk you friendship or whatever it is with Kamio-san. If I didn't know any better I'd say you liked him more than you like me."

"That is NOT true!" An fumed.

"It isn't?" Kirihara spat. "Then tell me why his stupid little opinion matters to you so much? I'm starting to think you're hiding us more for his sake than your own!"

An gasped and covered her mouth.

-to be continued-

AN: thanks for reading. please review! i dunno man. i'm a KamioAn fan but I wanna keep ppl happy but i dunno what to do! so torn. so anyway gimme any thoughts. happy or sad!


	9. Chapter 9

AN: ARGGFHJSH! I shouldn't be this frustrated over a story.

Chapter 9 : Scowls and Growls

"Kamio-kun! Ibu-kun!"

Shuuko called out to the two boys as they neared the benches. Shuuko, Mizuki and Yuuta were about to go get something to eat when the two Fudomine players finally decided to show up.

"Where have you two been?" she asked as they reached the benches.

Kamio was silent as he set his bag down, and immediately Shuuko picked up that something was wrong with him. Ibu was the one who was known for being talkative, but Kamio was by no means a quiet person either. He had a contemplative look on his face, and didn't seem to hear Shuuko's question.

"Kamio-kun?" Shuuko began, but Ibu interrupted.

"Hey, Takada-san. We hope you weren't waiting long. Kamio forgot his drink at home and had to steop by the vending machine. By the way you wouldn't believe who we saw there."

"Oh I think I can guess," Mizuki mused, he too picking up on Kamio's slumped posture, and the way the speed ace's eyes refused to meet with anything but the ground.

"It's really silly. I suppose I would say he's coming to conclusions but the facts speak for themselves. Everything's pointing to the logical conclusion which is--"

"Shinji." Kamio's voice came out as a growl. "Just drop it."

There was an awkward silence that followed Kamio's declaration and Yuuta shuffled his feet in expectation. Kamio's eyes were still aimed at the floor and Ibu and Shuuko shot each other worried glances.

-------------------------

An and Kirihara weren't fairing much better than Kamio. The couple were sitting on a bench int eh center of the park in silence. An held her strawberry ponta in her hand as she starred straight ahead at the birds that pecked at the path in front of them. Kirihara looked bored out of his skull, slouched a bit in his seat and arms across his chest. Neither had spoken since Kirihara accused her of caring more about Kamio's feelings than his.

Kirihara let out a heavy sigh and unfolded his arms, letting them fall limply beside him. His fingers drummed against the wood of the bench.

An found her gaze falling downwards, watching the steady drumming of her boyfriend's fingers. She like watching them bounce up and down with a steady _dum dum dum. _Another wave of guilt washed over her and wanted to make everything better between the two of them. She was wrong and she knew it. She had agreed to date Kirihara because she really liked him. Being with him made her stomach twist in violent ways being with Kamio had not. When they touched it was like she couldn't get enough of it and when they talked on the phone An wished that the conversation would never end, even if it was about Kirihara's sempai (as it often was). An didn't want to lose Kirihara but today, she realized that by keeping him secret she was coming dangerously close.

The fingers stopped and An looked up at him confused. Their eyes met and in an instant Kirihara was leaning down and pressing his lips against hers. An gasped in surprise and Kirihara saw that as an opportunity to slip his tongue between her lips. Her eyelids fluttered close for a second before she backed away. She hadn't been expecting that and when she opened her eyes she noticed the disappointed look on his face.

"Sorry," she blushed.

"No, it's ok," he said. "You weren't expecting that."

"No, that was ok," An replied, setting her hand down beside his.

Without missing a beat he grabbed her hand and squeezed it in his.

"I meant I'm sorry about earlier," An continued. "You're right. It's not fair to you that I don't tell anyone we're dating, but I was scared."

"I don't get why," Akaya scoffed.

"I'm not quite sure anymore either," An admitted. "Kamio's my friend and if he can't accept us then I guess I really misjudged him."

"Good. For a second there I thought you liked him or something," Akaya grinned.

An shook her head. "No, you're the only one for me."

She grinned up at him and Akaya leaned down to capture her lips with another kiss. She accepted this time, lifting her free hand and letting it fall against his chest, the can of ponta clutched between her thighs.. Akaya's tightened around her waist as he shifted her closer.

They parted, and An hoped up from the bench, careful not to spill her drink as she did so.

"Ok, well I guess Shuuko must be worried about us by this point."

"Awww, do we have to go back now? It was just getting good!" Akaya groaned as she pulled him up by the hand.

"Blegh! Don't be a pervert!" An chided.

"Don't pretend you didn't like it either!"

An slapped him in the back of the head and he just pulled her closer as they headed back towards the courts.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Game to Marui-Kuwahara!" Mizuki announced.

"Tight-rope walking, baby!" Marui cheered, giving his doubles partner a high five.

"I have to say that was an impressive winning shot," Atsushi mused.

"Agreed," Yuuta said.

Yuuta and the others ended up not leaving for lunch after all and in the meantime the St Rudolph, and Rikkai dai pairs were just winding down their game.

"Wow, every time I see it I'm still amazed," Shuuko said, beaming up at Yuuta.

"Oi, Fudomine pair," Marui said, popping his bubble loudly.

Ibu and Kamio were sitting on the ground next to the bags.

"What?" Kamio shot.

"Wanna game?" Marui asked.

Kamio rolled his eyes and grit his teeth and Ibu shrugged.

"I wouldn't mind playing a game," Ibu turned to look at Kamio. "Akira, what do you say?"

"I don't really feel like tennis today."

Ibu frowned and tilted his head to the side, regarding his friend's attitude. Ever since the encounter with An and Kirihara, Kamio had been a scowling zombie. Ibu didn't like seeing his friend that way but he didn't really know what to do about it.

"No, I think we're not going to play today," Ibu told, Marui.

"Ok, fine. Hey, Mizuki-san what about you and Fuji's little brother?" Marui turned his attention elsewhere leaving Ibu and Kamio alone.

"Hey Akira we don't have to stay here. I think it's ok for you to be feeling a little down what with these Rikkai players swarming the place. Why don't we just go back to your place and--"

"It's ok. You can stay. I'll just go before An-chan and her… little… idiot boyfriend come back."

Kamio got to his feet and picked up his tennis bag, shouldering it and preparing to walk off. Wordlessly, Ibu followed.

_To be continued…_

AN: ARGHGAA Rage! -throws a tv- ok anyway i just thought i went far too long without an update. but yeah u don't know how long i stared at this before being like FORGET IT and posting. sorry guys. i know i suck. anyway the drama is not over. andd natsuki and tenko practically disappeared from the story didn't they? blegh. they'll be back.

oh and don't think that the drama is over between Kamio and An. it isn't... or else the story would be over

thanks for reading. please review. criticism and flames welcomed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Third Wheels

An arrived back at the tennis court only to see a glum looking Shuuko sitting on the bench next to Yuuta and Mizuki.

"Shuuko-chan!" An called. "I'm so sorry… we got carried away… Hi Yuuta-kun. Hi Mizuki-san."

She ran up to the bench, still holding onto Akaya's arm. Shuuko looked up her friend, not dropping her glum expression.

"Shuuko… what's wrong?" An asked. "I'm sorry… I didn't know it was so bad."

She looked around and saw Rikkai and St Rudolph players on the court.

"There are Rikkai and St Rudolph players around though… an dyou have Yuuta and Mizuki-san," An tried to reason.

Shuuko grabbed An's wrist and stood.

"An we need to talk," she said. "Excuse us."

She then pulled An away from the courts, leaving Akaya with the other guys.

"What's going on?" An asked as she was being pulled away. "You're not that mad at me are you? I apologized!"

Shuuko stopped walking when they got near some trees and let go of her friend, giving her a serious stare down.

"What? You're scaring me!" An complained.

"Kamio was upset! You need to apologize to him!" Shuuko said, hands on her hips.

An gasped, "Why? I'm not dating him I'm not obligated." She said that but she still felt guilty about it all.

"He saw you with Kirihara-san. It may not be that you're obligated to return his feelings but I think he deserves and explanation," Shuuko said. "He was really hurt. He didn't even want to eat when I suggested it."

An shook her head.

"That may be so," she said. "But I'm not going to drop everything and chase him! What would Kirihara-kun think?"

Shuuko nodded, "I understand that. He's you're boyfriend… but Kamio is our friend too and I know you cherish that part of him. Please just promise you'll talk to him sometime…"

An agreed.

"Good. I don't mean to be such a pest but it was really crushing to see him like that," admitted Shuuko.

"It's fine," An said. "I understand… beside, I shouldn't have lied to him like it did. Come one let's go back to the courts and try to put this behind us for now."

"Ok!"

Kamio and Ibu were blocks away from the street courts. As soon as they reached the bottom of the steps Kamio has taken off in a speed walk that Ibu had to more than jog to keep up with. Upon finally reaching a crosswalk where they could stop, and Ibu could catch his breath, the light would change and then Kamio would be off again like a light.

"Akira!" Ibu called. "Why won't he wait up…"

He would say more but he was a bit light of breathe from all of the walking. Sure he was in shape from tennis but anyone would be tired from the strain of chasing Fudomine's speed ace. They finally reached a point where they were stopped by a train and finally Ibu could talk to his friend.

"Akira," Ibu said, taking a gulp of air. "What are we going to do now?"

"What do you mean 'What are we going to do now'?" Kamio asked, not sounding a bit winded. "What is there to do? The day is ruined!"

"It doesn't have to," Ibu said. "Just because of what happened you don't have to sit and sulk. What will sitting and sulking do for you but make you even more sad. I think that it'd be best to get the mind off of the situation at hand."

"I'm not in the mood," Kamio retorted, crossing his arms. "We're near our neighborhood anyway so why don't we just go home."

"That's boring. If we're not going to play tennis couldn't we at least have some kind of fun?"

"I don't want to have fun!"

The train was gone and the bar lifted causing Kamio to walk away. Ibu followed.

"How are you going to get over An if you keep sulking?"

"I don't want to get over An!"

"That doesn't make sense…" Ibu began to reason. "What use would it be for Akira to pine after An if she has a boyfriend? The only thing he can do is get over her… it's not like he can steal her from Kirihara or anything."

Kamio stopped walking and Ibu bumped into his friend's back and fell onto the pavement.

"That's it!" the speed ace said, hitting his fist against his palm. "I'll just have to have her regret choosing Kirihara!"

"Isn't that wrong?" Ibu asked, standing up and brushing off his clothes. "After all in effect she has already chosen, right?"

"Stop spoiling my fun!"

"I thought you didn't want fun-"

"Some friend you are! I'm totally losing my rhythm…"

When An and Shuuko returned to the boys, Yanagisawa and Kisarazu were taking with their team mates at the bench while Akaya was chatting with his friends at the net.

"Hey guys," An said. "Sorry about that."

"Where's Ibu and that speed ace go?" Marui asked before blowing a huge bubble with his gum.

"Yeah we really wanted to play them and they didn't even stay for one game," frowned Jackal.

"I bet they were scared," Akaya grinned.

"You think so?" asked Marui. "Aw, we wouldn't mess 'em up too bad."

"Oh, Mizuki-san and Yuuta-kun were hungry so we were thinking of getting something to eat," Shuuko noted.

"That sounds great actually!" Marui cheered.

"But we'll lose this court if we leave," Jackal reasoned.

Akaya shrugged, "So what we'll beat them for it back. Besides we can't really stay all day anyway we have to take the train back to Kanagawa." He then turned to where St Rudolph were all talking. "Hey!"

He called for their attention and the boys turned to look.

"What?" Yanagisawa asked.

"We heard you all are going to eat. Did you decide where?" Akaya asked.

"I like burgers," Yuuta said.

"Really? I wanted chicken," admitted Yanagisawa.

"Chicken sounds great right now," Marui said.

It ended up that Rikkai plus Yanagisawa wanted chicken while St Rudolph sided with burgers. So they decided to split up and go to different places, Yanagisawa sticking with his team mates. Shuuko went over and packed away An's racket into her bag to get ready to go with An and Rikkai friends when Yuuta started to speak to her.

"Hey Takada-san," he said. "Did you want burgers?"

"Oh… actually I did but I think I'm going to just go with An-chan," Shuuko admitted.

"You can come with us," Kisarazu chimed. "You know us… sort of."

"This is only my second time meeting you," Shuuko pointed out. "Besides I came here with An-chan."

"You'll only be a third wheel if you go with her," Mizuki brought up. "Yuuta carry my things."

He gestured to his bag on thr ground and Yuuta stooped to pick it up.

Kisarazu agreed with Mizuki and added, "Marui and Jackal have each other's company and Tachibana's little sister is with Kirihara-san. It really won't make a difference."

"Ummm…" Shuuko began.

"Hey Shuuko!" An took the bag from Shuuko. "Thanks for packing my things. You ready to go?"

"Yeah," Shuuko said. "I was just saying bye to Yuuta-kun and his friends."

She turned and waved at the guys.

"Sorry you all. Maybe another time me and An-chan will have lunch with you," she said before walking off with An to join the Rikkai players.

"Too bad," Yanagisawa said. "I miss out on chicken and lunch with a girl."

"Psh," Kisarazu said, nudging his doubles partner in the arm. "Like you have any kind of chance with Takada-san. I on the other hand…"

"Just because we go to an all boy's school doesn't mean we have to chase after the first girl we see," Yuuta laughed.

Mizuki patted Yuuta's shoulder, "That's right, Yuuta-kun. Those two can learn from you. Now let's go."

He walked of and towards the court exit. Yuuta followed and so did Yanagisawa and Kisarazu arguing amongst themselves.

The Rikkai players on the other hand decided to go for lunch at a fried chicken place since that's what the guys wanted. An herself wasn't that hungry in the first place and Shuuko did sort of still want a burger. She figured she'd survive though and also decided she should get to know Marui and Jackal more if she was going to let An and Kirihara talk, but they seemed to be in their own world as well.

At the moment Kirihara and An walked in front hand in hand, followed by a chatty Marui and Jackal. Shuuko brought up the rear. She convinced herself it wouldn't have been any better with the St Rudolph boys. After all, they were still strangers to her as well, just like Marui and Jackal. She figured the thing that made it different was that An being around but inaccessible made it all the more lonely.

They finally made it to the chicken place but when they entered Shuuko spoke up.

"Uhm guys," she said, causing them to stop at the doorway.

"You all have fun ok. It was nice meeting you," she waved and went to leave when An called her back.

"Shuuko," An said. "Why are you going? Aren't you hungry."

"I'll tell you later. Just go have fun with Kirihara," Shuuko stated.

She then turned and left once more. She wouldn't intrude upon An and Kirihara's time any longer.

To be continued…

AN: thanks for reading plz review


End file.
